


Two of a Kind

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: A demon walked into a bar…





	Two of a Kind

                Her breath rushed out of her lungs with a “whoof!” as she was slammed against the elevator wall.  “Something you wanna ask me?”  His breath fanning her face.  She detected both beer and whiskey.

                “No, not really,” she answered calmly, pressing her hips against him.  The hand around her throat squeezed a little tighter. 

                His green eyes sparkled with malice.  “Sweetheart, I’m really not in the mood for this stalking shit.  Why are you following me?”

                “You’re pissed that you struck out with Tits down in the bar, huh?  I heard she’s dismal in the sack, you should be thankful.”

                He squinted, studying her a moment.  “You want to fill the role tonight?”  He asked, leaning back, his eyes raking over her body.  Then pressing his own hips hard against her.  His erection becoming evident.  “You’re offering?  Is that it?”

                “To answer you,” she licked her lips, “I wanted to know of those lips are as delicious as they look.”  She told him honestly.  She’d seen him as soon as he walked into the hotel bar.  Strength and power rolled off him in waves.  No one missed his entrance, male and female alike.  She couldn’t keep her eyes off him and she wanted a taste.   

                His grip loosened more, but his body didn’t move away.  She could feel him, hard and ready against her core.  She shuddered at the thought of him pounding into her.    

                “Darlin, I’m in a real bad mood and I don’t think you’re up to it.”  He released her throat and stepped back with a sigh. 

                “Try me.” 

                He closed his eyes, grimacing.  Raking his hand through his short, spiky hair, he seemed to have a short conversation with himself.  Then, a small growl emanated from his throat and he was suddenly on her again, hand back at her throat, grinding his cock into her.  “You really think you can handle me?  Handle this?!”  He blinked and suddenly, she was staring into the depths of two perfectly beautiful obsidian orbs. 

                She put her hands on his hips and purred.  “You’re beautiful.”  She grinned at his hesitation at a reaction he was clearly not expecting.  They’re just like mine.”  She allowed her own demon eyes to shine. 

                 “How the fuck did I miss that?”  He turned his head to the side and half-chuckled, seemingly to himself.  Then a truly wicked smile blossomed on his handsome face as he turned his focus back to her.  “Ohh baby… I’m gonna break you in half.”  He growled through clenched teeth. 

                “Oh, you can try.”  She moaned as he tightened his grip on her throat.  “Sport.”

                The elevator dinged and the doors slid open as he pulled her from the wall forcing her into the hallway.  He grabbed the back of her neck, steering her in the direction of his room.  He slammed her against his door, pressing against her back.  He growled in her ear as he reached around her with the key, “It’s Dean.”  The door swung open as they stumbled in.  She spun away from him and walked backwards into the room.  “What’s your name?”  His eyes, back to an emerald green, followed her like a cat.

                “Why?”  She stopped at the foot of the bed, kicking off her boots.  Then shedding her jacket and top. 

                He approached her, palming his erection.  “Because I want to know whose pussy is about to become mine.”  He tilted his head, staring hard.

                Involuntarily, she shuddered, “Y/N.”  She said, desire bleeding into her voice. 

 

_Hours Later…._

 

                Rolling over, and gingerly sliding out from under his arm, she reached to the floor for her jeans.  Her panties were a lost cause as he’d ripped them off her easily.  The muscles in her arms protesting any movement.  Her eyes caught the fingertip bruises forming on her wrist.  She smiled at the wicked memory.  She reached. 

                Her fingers brushed the leg cuff before she was yanked roughly back against his chest.  “Where do you think you’re going?”  He growled softly.  His fingers sliding low to tickle her folds.  Her body instantly responding with need.  

                “I…” she moaned, feeling his erection against her bruised ass. 

                “You weren’t thinking of leaving me, were you?”  His tongue teased her ear.

                “Well I figured that you’re done wi—“

                He plunged a thick finger roughly into her.  “I decide when I’m done.  And as I said last night,” he thrust in and out of her a few times for emphasis, “This is mine.”  He added a second finger.  “Didn’t I say that?”  His voice was low and dangerous.  

                She huffed, half in defiance, half in desire.  Trying desperately not to grind down on his hand.  “There is nothing on me that says that I’m—“

                He bit down on her shoulder.  Hard.  She felt the “pop” of skin breaking.  He grunted, thrusting his other hand into her hair, keeping her still.

                She cried out his name as a rush of wetness coated his still invading fingers.  He pulled his hand away, forcing his leg between her thighs.   She gave in and pushed down, moving her hips for friction.  The pain and pleasure all rolled into one was too much and she moaned loudly.  She was on fire for him and he knew it. 

                Pulling back from her neck, he rolled her onto her back, slotting himself between her legs and impaling her suddenly.  Black peering into soulless black, they moved.  Her nails raking over the scratches she’d left the night before.  He purred in his pleasure, fucking her mercilessly.    

                They came together, cursing and writhing as they took what they needed from each other.  

                They lay panting, his half-erection still throbbing within her.  “Y/N,” he whispered, almost reverently.  He licked the fresh wound at her neck and purred in her ear.  “Say it.”

                “Dean…” she moaned. 

                He nipped her ear.  “I like that.  But that’s not what I want to hear.”  His cock began to swell inside her again.  “Try again.”

                She shuddered and clenched her walls around him, earning a small grunt.  “Yours.”  She sighed as she relented, “I’m yours.”

                She felt him grin against her skin.  “I think I’ve found my Queen.” 


End file.
